


Undercover

by E_Night94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Night94/pseuds/E_Night94
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy go undercover in a wizard sex dungeon to find a dark wizard on a crime spree.





	1. Prolong

After the war not everything went perfectly. Harry Potter married Ginny Weasley and they had three children. Two sons, James and Albus, and a daughter, Lily. They stay happily married, but not everyone is so lucky. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger got married as everyone thought they would, but it didn't last. They split after the birth of their first child, a little girl named Rose. After the split Hermione found herself pregnant again and gave birth to a little boy she named Hugo. Draco Malfoy married Astoria Greengrass and had a son he named Scorpius. Soon after their son's birth, Astoria left Draco. Draco then had a fling with his old school mate Pansy Parkinson. Ten months later, he found a new born girl on his doorstep. With her was a note:

Dearest Draco,  
Remember how you were whining about having another child? Well you got your wish. After our time together I found myself pregnant. I don't have room in my life for a child, but I knew you would hate me if I got an abortion. So you can name her, raise her and everything. Her birth certificate is with her along with the documents saying that I have given up all parental rights. Like I said I have no room in my life for a child. I hope you are well and will be happy with my choices.  
With Love, Pansy Parkinson

Draco smiled at the note taking the little girl in and naming her Cassiopeia. At a ministry mixer for single parents he see Hermione and talks to her. After dating for a short time they get married and have many children (Twin Boys: Canis and Perseus, Girl: Aquila, Twin Girls: Lyra and Ursa, Boy: Cygnus).  
Harry completes Auror training and become one of the top Aurors in the department. Ginny is a stay at home mum and a perfect housewife. Ron starts Auror training but doesn't finish. Hermione works for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Draco runs his own business and later become an Auror informant. Pansy is a Mistress at a wizarding sex dungeon called Voluptatem Dolore.


	2. One

Auror Harry Potter sat at his desk, covered in files, trying to see the reason for this latest crime spree. The only clear thing was that they were all commuted by the same person, a wizard, eye wittiness had said. Harry throw down the file in his hands just as a knock sounded on his door.  
“Enter.” Harry called and Draco Malfoy entered, sitting in front of the desk. “Anything new?” Harry asked him. He had been using Draco as an informant for years, ever since Hermione and Draco got married.  
“My people were able to track him to an underground club named Voluptatem Dolore.” Draco responded looking uneasy.  
“That's great, all we have to do is go undercover as members and find him there.” Harry said exited to work a mission with Draco.  
“That's the thing Harry, the club is a sex dungeon. Pansy Parkinson works there. She said she has heard chatter among the other members. The wizard we are looking for is one of the gay masters of the club. If we were to go undercover, you would have to be my gay slave. It's the only way they would let you in.” Draco explained looking flustered.  
“How would they believe Harry Potter is your sex slave?” Harry asked, his tone all business.  
“Um,” Draco takes a moment to collect himself before answering in a similar tone. “Well, first you need to understand that this can't be faked. We really would have to have sex.” Draco paused.  
“OK, so we need to come up with a plain for that.” Harry said causally, shocking Draco. “I'm sure you know of something.”  
“Wont your wife be mad at you for doing this?” Draco asked still confused by Harry's attitude.  
“No, she understands.” Harry responded. “Will yours?” Harry asks.  
“I'm not sure, but we can pop over to her office and ask.” They leave Harry's office in the Aurors Department and head to the other side of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Draco knocks on the door and Hermione allows them to enter.  
“Have you had any luck on the case Harry?” She asks as they sit down.  
“Yeah, Draco has tracked to wizard to a club called Voluptatem Dolore.” Harry told her watching as she blushed.  
“Harry do you know what that club is?” She asks still blushing lightly.  
“I told him,” Draco answers, “That's why we are here, Harry want to go undercover. This only works if...” Draco pauses to swallow, “If he poses as my slave.”  
“Draco wanted to ask you if you are OK with that. I'll give him back when we get the wizard.” Harry jokes trying to ease the tenchen in the room.  
“Harry I didn't know you were...” Harry cut Hermione off.  
“I'm not but with the Káto Efcárista potion I could be.” Harry stated. Draco and Hermione looks at Harry like he grew another head.  
“How do you know about that potion?” Draco demands, wondering how much the Aurors knew about his side business. Harry smirks at Draco clearly proud.  
“I'm in charge of keeping you clean.” Harry stated, “I only report anything dangerous as you run it as a experimental trial business.” Harry shrugged it off, like it was nothing.  
“They still don't trust me do they?” Draco joked, happy that only Harry knew many of his secrets.  
“Nope.” Harry jokes back.  
“OK. So back to the undercover mission, how are they going to believe Harry is your sex slave.” Hermione asked.  
“Well, I can mark the phials of Káto Efchárista as Élenchos Myaloú so they think its the mine control potion I bought off some wizard.” Draco told Harry. “I can also bring Ygrí Apólafsi, it makes a great lube.”  
“Sounds great, let me tell Ginny and fill in the Head Auror. You go get everything from your lab and meet me at Doloret Voluptas, we can practice and plan there.” Harry said standing and leaving the office.


	3. Two

Harry floo home grab a few things from his room before asking his wife into his study.   
“How long?” Ginny asked as soon as Harry had the door locked.  
“I'm not sure, but not too long I hope.” Harry answered.  
“Can you tell me where and with who?” Ginny asked  
“I'll be with Draco, I'll tell you more when we get back.” Harry answered with a kiss. Before leaving he made sure to give each of his kid a kiss. Harry floo back to the Ministry and made his way to the Head Auror's office. He quickly filled the Auror in on the details of the mission and filled out the forms before leaving to meet up with Draco.  
Draco was waiting for Harry not far from Doloret Voluptas. They each quickly cast a glamour over themselves before proceeding to the club. After getting to the room they took off the glamours before changing. They both wore leather harnesses and Draco wore matching tight leather pants with a lase-up fly. Harry wore a leather collar with matching cuffs on his wrists and ankles.  
They both had a bag with them, in them both was a mixture of both magical, spelled and muggle toys . Harry's also contained his ball gag he grabbed from his bedside table. Both he and Ginny had one spelled with a silencing spells so their children wouldn't hear them. While Draco's contained the potions. They turned to each other smiling.  
“I didn't know the Great Harry Potter had such taste.” Draco teased watching Harry blush.  
“Yeah, my wife is friends with yours.”Harry joked back. Draco laughed knowing that his wife had started having what she called “toy parties” where she and her female friends gathered to talk about anything new they had tried. Draco hadn't really known that Ginny was one of them but shook it off.  
“Sure, do you have a safe-word?” Draco asked wondering if Harry even know what that was.   
“Slytherin.” Harry chuckled to himself at the thought, usually he used his safe-words as the single for back-up to move in. Although Harry tended to use Dobby in these situations, he thought that might upset Draco. Draco had to laugh, Harry was such a Gryffindor.  
“Very well. Now I will give you a dose of Káto Efchárista and wait about fifteen minuets to test if it is working. If not I will give you second dose. The side-effects of this potion can make you feel lightheaded, euphoric, or drowsy. If the dose is to high it can cause you to pass out.” Draco explained handing Harry a vile marked Élenchos Myaloú. Harry down it in one gulp and and summoned a stool to sit on to wait. Draco summoned a stool too before he set an alarm.  
“Exactly how do you test if the potion is working?” Harry wondered out loud.  
“Well, you get down on all fours and I insert one of my fingers in your ass. Your body's reaction will tell me if the potion is working.”  
“How does Ygrí Apólafsi work?”  
“It is a suppository. You insert it and it produces moister as long as your body is properly stimulated.”  
“How did you come up with these things?”  
“I have a buddy who has a boyfriend whom is a strong top. Only my friend is a top too. He couldn't take anything bigger then a couple fingers. I invented Káto Efchárista to increase his pleasure sensors so they could have sex. I invented Ygrí Apólafsi so men could go for hours without stopping. It kills the mood when you have to keep stopping to lube up and it hurts to go dry. I've been on both ends of that. Élenchos Myaloú was started by a wizard I bought the rights off from. It is suppose to control the mind, like Imperius only stronger. He had almost completed it when I took it.”  
“Why did he give it up if he almost had it?” Harry asked a sightly dazed look on his face as the Káto Efchárista started to take effect.  
“He couldn't get it so the victim only listen to him. Anyone could give them demands. Plus I threaten to go to the Aurors if he didn't give it over. He tried to turn it around on me but I told him that I was approved to work on such things. As that the Aurors were looking for an alternative for Imperius to help take unruly criminals in nonviolently.” Just then the alarm went off and Harry perked up. He got down on all fours just as Draco had said. Draco dismissed the alarm before moving the stools to the corner and summoning some lube. He slicked up his fingers before kneeling behind Harry.  
Draco decided to start with his middle finger. As he circled Harry's entrance Harry twitched as if to pull away. Draco placed he hand on the small of Harry's back to steady him before gently breaching the tight ring of muscles. Harry's sharp intake of breath was the only indication that he felt it. Harry exhaled slowly trying to relax his muscles. He had hear that if was easier that way. He felt the digit move forward and realized that it wasn't that bad. Harry knew the potion was working because it was starting to feel good. Harry moaned when Draco brushed a spot that made him see stars.   
This clued Draco in that he was on the right track. He curled his finger to hit the spot again. Harry let out a loud moan and Draco realized why he owned a gag. Draco continued to work Harry's hole as Harry's moans got louder. Before long he was ready for another finger. Working it in Harry's moans turned into profanities. Draco smiled at how vocal Harry was before inserting another finger into Harry. It was a little soon and resulted in Harry yelping before moaning again as his body adjusted. Draco eagerly finger fucked Harry for some time before summoning his bag. Draco removed his fingers to insert a Ygrí Apólafsi before using his fingers to push it deeper. Draco worked him a little longer until he was dripping wet. As he removed his fingers again Harry whimpered and started to wiggle. He stopped when he felt Draco's head brush against his entrance. As Draco pressed against him Harry held his breath, anticipating what was to come.  
As he slowly pushed in Harry let out a hiss at the sight burn at the intrusion. Draco pause to let Harry adjust to him before slowly pulling out and pushing back in. He keep up the slow pace until he was sure Harry could take more. Quickening the pace Harry started swearing again. In between profanities he was saying thing like Merlin, more, harder, and Draco. All this was nearly unintelligible to Draco as Harry was slurring his words.   
As Draco neared his climax he reached forward and started stroking Harry in time with his thrusts. They both saw stars as they came together, collapsing to the floor. Slowly they both drifted back to themselves. Draco pulled his softening dick for Harry's ass with a wet pop before shifting off him.  
“The potion worked.” Harry joked softly still floating down from his high. Draco chuckled noticing that Harry's voice was hoarse.


	4. Three

Some time later, when they could move again, they cleaned themselves up before moving on to the thing in their bags. They started experimenting with the different toys. Harry found that he liked the beads Draco had brought with him. He preferred the long thin set but could handle the bigger ones. They also tried anal plugs and Harry found he enjoyed wearing them. Draco brought out several plugs. Some designed to be worn under clothing, others had gemstones or tails attached. Harry tried the lot on in a kind of fashion show for Draco.  
Draco loved the tails on Harry and had him dress as several different animals. He also enjoyed the different gems on Harry. They decided to have Harry wear a black silicon plug with a bright green gem. It went well with his leather harness and cuffs and the gem matched his eyes. Draco asked if Harry could remove is glasses, giving a clearer view of his eyes. Harry pulled them off them took out his contacts from his bags. He decided that he would wear them for the rest of the mission.   
They tried nipple clamps next but Harry found the pain a turn off. Draco gave him a set to wear that looked harsh but did hurt at all. Harry decided that he should wear them so that he looked more submissive. Draco gave him green gems to wear on them so they matched his plug.   
Next was outfitting Harry with a cock ring. Draco had an impressive collection that he had brought with him but Harry chose to wear his own. It was a costume fitted leather piece that was comfortable enough that he could wear it for extended lengths of time. Draco chose to wear one of his that were spelled to allow him municipal orgasms.  
They tried out several of the dildos Draco had brought along with him but they decided that they wouldn't use them while at Voluptatem Dolore. They changed back into their close and spent the rest of the night at Doloret Voluptas. The next day they moved to Voluptatem Dolore under their glamours.

Once within Voluptatem Dolore they changed and Draco gave Harry another dose of Káto Efchárista before exploring the main rooms. Draco lead Harry on a chain leash while scanning room to room. Harry had his head down but still could see the looks everyone was shooting them. They found the gay dungeon and as Draco lead Harry in he was stopped by another master. The man was muscular and dressed similar to Draco. At his ankles, his slave rested on his hands and knees.  
“What is he doing here?” Questioned the master in a deep, powerful voice.  
“He is my slave.” Draco responded, his voice higher but colder. An exact mimic of his father.  
“You want us to believe that Harry Potter is your sex slave?” One of the other masters piped in.  
“Not willingly.” Draco responded, smirking.  
“How did you manage that?” Someone from deeper in the room asked.  
“I dosed him with Élenchos Myaloú, a mind control potion.” Draco shrugged as if to say it was no big thing. All the while smirking. “Why don't you show these fellows what I've done to you.” Draco told Harry unhooking the leash so he could crawl into the room, showing off his ass. The gem from his plug catching the low light, drawing attention. Draco moved forward, knelt behind Harry, and gave the plug a dramatic wiggle. This caused Harry to bite down on a moan.  
“He's a vocal one, isn't he?” Asked a voice from the dark.  
“He is.” Draco agreed, smirk still in place. With that most of the other masters returned to their own slaves. Only the first one continued to watch Draco and Harry.   
Draco portended not to notice as he started playing with Harry. When Harry began to swear Draco pulled out a bite gag. He secured it before continuing. After some time the master that had stopped them turned he attention back to his slave and Draco could relax a bit.  
After some time Draco stopped playing with Harry. Giving him a small break before mounting him. Harry started making so much noise through the gag that they quickly had the attention of everyone in the room. It wasn't long until Draco was coming followed by the other masters in the room. Draco took a moment to catch his breath before climbing off off Harry.  
He took a moment to straiten himself out before removing the gag from Harry so he could catch his breath. Draco hooked the leash back onto Harry's collar before leading him to the side of the room. Draco took a casual seat in one of the throne like chairs around the edge of the room. Harry crawled over behind Draco curling up at his feet when he was settle, perfectly content to sit there at his master's feet.  
They stayed like that for awhile, watching and listening to those around them. After a rather long break Draco dragged Harry up to his lap. Harry went to work pleasing his master with his mouth. Draco was about to pull him further up when one of the other masters approached him.  
“That was quite the show you put on for us. Do you always use the gag? If I had such a vocal man I wouldn't. If you would ever want to trade, I would be pleased to give him a try.” The master's slave had crawled up behind him. He looked as if he had seen better days. Draco wondered why the master keep a slave that displeased him so. Draco gave a shrug, before answering.  
“I don't share, and even if I did I'm not sure I would trade with you. I'm quite fond of the shape Harry is in now, wouldn't want to mess that up.” Draco said fondling Harry.  
“Or you are lying and he is here to bust us.” Said one of the masters.  
“What would he bust you for? You are not doing anything illegal.” One of the other masters said.  
“Oh, right, but I've still never heard of Élenchos Myaloú. Nor have I heard of a potion that can control the mind.” said the first master  
“Of course not.” Draco said rolling his eyes. “I've been working on it in secret, for myself.”  
“Does your wife know about it?” Asked the second master.  
“No, why on earth would I tell her.” Draco said, standing from his seat.   
“Were are you going?” Asked the first master.  
“The restroom.” Draco said leading Harry away behind him. Once in the restroom Draco placed a silencing charm on the door. “Pans was right, there is differently something going on here.” Draco hissed. Harry frowned dropping his happy slave pasona.  
“What do you want to do? We wont get anywhere with them so paranoid.” Harry said trying to think though the potion.  
“The only thing I can think of is to give you another dose of Káto Efchárista and do the trade. His slave looked like he could use a break. Do you think you could handle it? If it gets to much you'll just have to shout for me. You should call me Master tho or the others might not buy it.” Draco said. Harry frowned, he know Ginny would be fine with him having sex with Draco. She had mentioned it a few times. He didn't feel completely right being with anyone else but know Draco was right, it was the only way to get the others to relax.   
“O.K. but we need to hurry.” Harry said taking the phial Draco handed him. The effects were immediate and Harry smile returned. Draco lead him from the restroom. He marched right up to the master that had approached him for the trade.  
“I don't usually share, but as some here are questioning my authority over my slave, I'll make an exception.” He turned to Harry and tilted his chin to look in his eyes. He waited for for Harry to focus before giving him the demand. “I want you to go with him,” Draco said in a firm voice turning Harry's face to look at the other master before moving it back to look at him. “And show him a good time, understood.” Harry nodded. “If he hurts you, you are to yell for me, understood.”   
“Yes, Master.” Harry said allowing the other master to lead him away. Draco took the slave to a privet alcove so they could get acquainted.  
“What can I do for you, Master?” The slave asked in a strangled voice.  
“Why don't you tell me your name.” Draco asked softly stroking the slaves hair.  
“Name, Master?” The slave asked. “You may call me slave if you so wish, Master.”  
“I could,” Draco said taking stock of the injuries. “But I wish to use your real name.”  
“Abel, Master, my name is Abel.” Abel smiled, enjoying how gentle Draco was.  
“Well, Abel, what do you like?” Draco asked.  
“I like a gentle man who will let me cum.” Abel said dreamily.  
“Well, I can be very gentle and I would love to see you cum.” Draco purred in Abel's ear. Draco lead them into the open once more. He bent Able over a soft puff, reaching down to stroke him lightly before using his pinky to enter him. He was swollen but not torn. Draco slipped a Ygrí Apólafsi into him before continuing his menstruation. He listened for Harry moaning, picking them up from across the room. It didn't take to long for Abel to become dripping wet. Draco gently entered him, causing a moan to escape.  
“Mmmm, so you can be vocal.” Draco purred. “That's fine, I love a vocal man.” Abel decided to let go and found he enjoyed it. Draco smiled as Abel stared to sound like Harry, when he started gasping Draco started stroking him again. With a few strokes Abel was cumming and Draco was close behind. Many of the masters around them joined in.  
“What do you say?” Draco asked, keeping up the Master pasona, giving Abel's cock a light squeeze.  
“Thank you, Master.” Abel said with real joy in his tired voice. Draco released him, straightening himself before taking a seat to wait for Harry.


End file.
